ptu_kymorafandomcom-20200215-history
14/15: Purgatory Passeridae
Summary Will add Log Session 14 Narrator: Last time on Pokemon Tabletop... Our heroes left the farm where they had helped Barbara deal with her Nincada problem, and they let one of the Nincada free by the side of the road. After some walking, our heroes found a large flock of spearow which looked just ripe for the taking. However, when they arrived, they found two black-clad characters holding sacks, whom claimed to be birdkeepers. Realizing their mistake, our heroes left the birdkeepers and went off in search of more spearow. Will they find the spearow? Or will they find something else? Narrator: Find out (maybe) this week on Pokemon Tabletop. Petra: Petra observes the area, hoping to find a group that isn't 'claimed' by the strange birdkeepers. "...those were some...interesting fellows, weren't they..?" She ponders.Perception= 14 Ollie: "Still think they should train those spearow to do cool aerial tricks." Ollie makes silly flapping motions with his arms Petra chuckles at that. "You think so? I wonder what kinds of things they could do...." She trails off for a moment, eyes narrowing. ".....ah, that might be a bit of an issue, though...." Myka chuckles and turns to Petra. "What might be an issue?" Ollie: "Is it cause it would make it difficult to put tiny hats on their heads? Cause when they spin they'd fall off? Cause we can get straps for the hats" Ollie says pantomiming putting on and tieing a hat ' Petra:' "ah!" She shakes her head. "No no, the hat idea is wonderful, Ollie....." She puts a hand out, pointing. "But unless you both are fine with taking a hike to find more spearow.....all the ones that are around here seem to be flocking towards the birdkeeper's group." Myka holds the bridge of her nose between two fingers of her right hand. Myka says, "Perhaps we should look for more Spearow elsewhere?" Petra looks at Myka, noting her action. "I do favor that idea.....although, I do wonder what's up with those strange people! IF we can't find anything walking, do you think we could...examine them from afar, to see why so many birds are flocking in...?" Myka: "I'm not sure how we can see from over here, and if we get closer we would be sure to alarm them." Petra: "I might have a plan for that!" She states, proudly. "In fact.." She pauses. "Maybe I could use this to see if there's any pokemon farther off, so we don't have to waste walking." She that withdraws a pokeball, and sends out Tawny ovo / ! Tawny emerges triumphantly, and pounds his stingers together.Petra: "Hello Tawny!" Petra exclaims, happily. "I got a big mission for you, ok? You think you can find a group exactly like those..." She points at the spearow, "and alert us about it? No fighting, just alerting us! But, if you find a group, I'll let you smash a lot of rocks tonight~! How's that sound?" She's talking to the pokemon rather....excitedly, forgetting that the others are standing around her for a moment. :"D Tawny rubs his stingers together, slowly, considering. Tawny , after a few moments, flies off. Petra: "Good luck!!" Petra yells, waving. She then.....takes a long pause, and turns slowly around to the others. "...oh, uhm...Tawny said he'll help. We can judge whether or not we should look more once he returns..!" Myka: "Sounds good, he'll hopefully attract little attention." Ollie '''whistles, "So we just wait then?" '''Petra: "Mhm~!" She nods. "even if he can't find anything, it'll at least...give us a better idea about this so called flock." Ollie: "So...waiting..." Narrator: As you are waiting around, you can see three people coming up the road towards you, from the direction of Mumblin. Petra carefully examines the three. First the birdkeepers, now these three...? She doesn't make any efforts to speak, not yet anyway~ Narrator: As they get closer, you think you recognize them as the folks you met in the forest that one time you were fighting beedrill. (They're pretty distinctive) Ollie bops Myka's shoulder and shouts tag Petra shyly waves to them, but then turns to look at olle and his antics :"> ! silly olllie~ Ollie: he then runs to the other side of Petra using her as a shield chuckling not noticing the group Petra: ( OLLIE) "A-Ah?!" She tenses up a little as ollie runs behind her, trying to save himself wow!!!!! Narrator: So, the mysterious trio is walking up the road towards y'all. Ollie is still trying to play tag with Myka wile using Petra as a sheild and is giggling Myka smiles at Ollie but says, "We can play tag later, there's people comin down the road" Ollie: "B-but tag" he says with a pout Narrator: The fire-breather girl is waving at you folks, mostly Petra. The large, burly fellow is looking back and forth between you and the large group of Spearow as they get closer. Petra looks back and forth between her teammates and the group coming towards them. "...uhm hello..." she nervously calls out to the newcomers, "what are you guys doing out here, if it's alright to ask?" Ollie: "Maybe they want to play tag!" spppp Little miss "Ask if they wanna play tag" Emmett: '''"What do you think? Out doing our jobs." Emmett replies. Amabel shoots him an annoyed look. "We are rounding up some bounties on invasive pokemon. We just caught some Palpitoad down the road, so we were heading back." she replies '''Petra: "...palpitoad, I see.....have you guys seen any Spearow, though...? N-not for you guys to do our jobs or anything!! IT's just....if you guys haven't seen any, then it proves that the people we met earlier seem to be gathering them all up..." She looks over to Ollie, and adds that, 'if they aren't busy, this fellow over here is looking for a game of tag.' :D Finbarr "Here and there. Seems most of 'em were heading here though." Finbarr answers. Myka: "From about how far around?" Emmet: "Yes, that's somewhat clever to try to gather them all in one place, but that's way too many spearow to handle at once. No way they'll be able to catch all of them without more manpower," Emmet says, mostly to himself, as he watches the group of Spearow. Amabel: thinks, "I don't know, we haven't seen them for quite a while now. Maybe a few miles?" Petra: "I guess they have no choice but to have us help, then....." She looks over at the flock of pokemon. "....dear me, poor Tawny...." Ollie: "But they sounded like they didn't want any help, they didn't even want to try to teach them aerial tricks" Emmett: raises an eyebrow, "Well, I suppose it's their funeral then." "As much as I'd like to stay and chat, we've got better things to do. Excuse us." Emmett says, walking by you folks. Finbarr follows. Amabel: stays behind for a moment, "We'd help catch some of the spearows, but we already used all of the pokeballs we brought. Good luck!" She smiles at you before running after Emmett and Finbarr, giving Ollie a quick tap on the shoulder as she goes by. Petra: (AWWW cute ) Petra:"It's alright...!" Petra states, waving to them as they go. "stay safe...!" Narrator: Amabel turns around to wave, but the other two keep walking. Ollie slightly waves a bit Myka '''waves to Amabel Ollie: (that was not tag D//:) Narrator: (It's kinda like tag) '''Petra: With the three gone, Petra turns back to the group. ".....so, we now know that there's a very little chance that there's spearow in other places...should we check up one more time on those strange birdkeepers..?" Ollie: "hmm?" ollie responds dazed a bit "spearow? birdkeepers...." he blinks a bit "We could go talk to them again...Maybe if they hear about the idea to put hats on them they'll let use help!" Petra: "alright then...!" She says, carefully approaching the group once more, while looking out for tawny. "that hat idea is too good to be turned down, too..." Narrator: The two birdkeepers start walking towards you as soon as you start heading back towards them, as though they knew you were coming. Petra freezes as they near, unsure whether or not her idea was really as good as she planned. She doesn't run off, though, just stands there. Ollie waves like a dork Myka tries to stand directly behind Petra to hide from the group Narrator: The girl looks a bit annoyed, though the guy's face is harder to read. "Hey, did you kids forget something or what?" the girl asks, tossing some birdseed (presumably from the sack) onto the ground. Ollie: "We were wondering how you felt about hats, Like tiny hats to tie on the spearow" Ollie pretends to put on a little hat, "it make them look super cute! Oh, and if you wanted any help" Narrator: "We can handle feeding them just fine, thanks," the girl replies, "And we'll consider the hats." the guy adds. The two exchange some sort of meaningful glances and then continue standing there, somewhat awkwardly. *Collective daydream of the cutest contest ever*:(Insert link to silly contest here maybe) Session 15 Narrator: So, our heroes have just snapped out of a weirdly vivid daydream about some contest or other. And are standing by the spearow keepers. Narrator: "We can handle feeding them just fine, thanks," the girl replies, "And we'll consider the hats." the guy adds. The two exchange some sort of meaningful glances and then continue standing there, somewhat awkwardly. Petra quietly nods. "I'm glad to see that you have this.....situation handled, then." She looks toward the others, seeing if the others have anything to add. Ollie: '''"If you need any help with making the hats just let us know!" "Though I don't know how you'd contact us...I guess you could tie a note to one of the spearow and send them out." Ollie ponders this out loud '''Narrator: '''The girl groans loudly and stomps off. The guy looks after her, then continues standing there. He clears his throat, looking around the fields like he's trying to be casual. '''Petra: "Like lil bird messengers? How cute!" Petra chimes, smiling widely. Maybe she could do this with bugs, too? Speaking of bugs.... she also looks about; where was her bug, she wondered? She takes note of the strangers...strangeness, as well. I guess they weren't good at talking with people? Ollie: "Yeah! Messengers! You guys could train them to send messages! And if they had hats they'd look like little mail carriers!" Ollie rambles on like an idiot Petra: "Adorable carriers!" Petra states, clearly buying Ollie's idea. "They would make those poor pests become rather resourceful, don't you think...?" while they weren't bugs, she did feel bad sometimes that those birds had such a bad rep for their overpopulation... Narrator: "Yeah, sure... Hey, you know, that's such a good idea, why don't you guys go figure out how to get the hats, and meet us back here... tomorrow. And then we can figure out how to get them on the Spearow." the guy replies. He takes off his hat and starts fanning himself with it. Ollie: "Oh! we can try to make the hats out of grass!" Ollie gets down on the ground and starts plucking out grass and attempts to weave it together, "It'd be like a straw hat...if we just weave these...or would a braid be better~" Myka: (so are we going to be making hats?) Petra: "Im not sure myself how to make those hats but....that does sound like a plan!" She gives Ollies a thumbs up, and then begins to pace back and forth, thinking over something. ( !! ) She then suddenly perks up, looking about. Myka: "Well, I know how to groom Pokemon, but not how to make clothing for them." Myka ponders the problem for a moment. Petra: Petra RUNS off suddenly, hands spread open. GOSH Myka: "Petra, where are you going?" Narrator: Tawny flies down to meet Petra. Petra: She happily holds her arms out, waving them happily. "Look myka, tawnys back!!!' "How are you doing, Tawny?" She asks, addressing the pokemon's condition. Myka smiles. "Oh that's great!" Petra: "It's alright, tawny!" She says, carefully petting the pokemon. "You did your best, so I'm proud of you. Youll get to smash lots of rocks when we get home~" But wait a second... "...just find...a bird? Did they look anything like the ones over here?" She points at the group of spearow. "Or was it different?" "It is great though, Myka!" She says, smiling! What a bug loving dork. She pauses, as well. "...hm...if it was different, then...I guess it's not something we got to worry about! Thank you, Tawny." She turns towards the others. "...guess that means these strangers are, in fact, the only ones." She heads back over to the people she's noted upon. "...alright, we'll meet you again tomorrow, then. With all the hats for every pokemon you have. How many of these birds do you have here, anyway? Gotta keep that headcount for those hats!" Myka: (seriously, these hats) Ollie: "So...this grass is weird to weave...do you know how to make grass uh...more hat shaped?" Narrator: '''The guy starts pointing to various birds, counting... "I'd guess around thirty," he says. After a moment, he continues, "But listen, don't tell anyone about this just yet, alright? We don't want people to get the wrong idea or invite an angry mob. Spearow don't exactly have a good reputation." Then he looks to Ollie, "You're on your own, there. I have no idea." (the girl is stomping around throwing bird seed a short distance away, and occasionally glancing in your direction) '''Petra: "Yeah, those birds do have a sour name to them.....its a shame, really!" She nods a fair amount. "Don't worry, we won't be spreading this to random strangers on the road..~" Ollie is still trying to weave grass on the ground Petra watches Ollie weave the grass. "Ollie, lets take this hat making at home, ok? Maybe we can find some nifty tolls to help us!" Ollie: "Okay!" he says getting up "This grass is hard to weave anyways~" Petra: She waves to the strangers, and calls tawny over, watching to see that the rest of the group is following as she begins to walk off :"> Ollie waves goodbye to the birdkeeper man and follows the rest of the group Narrator: The birdkeeper guy waves back. As you guys leave, the birdkeeper girl stomps back over to him. They talk for a bit, and after a while you can hear her yell something along the lines of, "YOU DID WHAT?!" Petra: OMg Petra awkwardly looks back at the two birdkeepers. What was going on..? Narrator: They're just talking. The girl seems angry but the guy seems... confident? OOC Section: Narrator: (is anyone NOT walking away from the birdkeepers now?) Petra: (petra had looked back but she's walking away yup yup :"> ) (....did we forget ryhoki, ollie, carry him back plz ) Myka: (definitely walking away now) Narrator: (Ryhoki is going with you guys. >>) Myka: (oh can we hear about ollie trying to carry ryhoki away) Ollie: (I can't carry Ryhoki he's too heavy! :P) Petra: ( D: awww ) Ollie: (I mean I'll try but he can clearly walk right now..and he looks kinda grumpier than usual~) Myka: (I just pictured Ollie randomly running up behind Ryhoki and trying to carry him off. Ollie of course doesn't have to be that ollie-ish) Narrator: (Does Petra still have a bug in her hat?) Petra: (I) (yes, she would, huh) Sponge: >.> that's a good question Myria (GM): x3 Petra: (nincada got lost in the void of her hat) Sponge: or its a weird wig Myria (GM): (Rule 0 just broken so hard) Myka: (is this a hat of holding or a hat of devouring? oh nevermind)